From dusk to dawn
by 1Christiandragon
Summary: The journey to the chroniclers lair will be treacherous, but with the help of my friends, we can do anything...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this chapter is just a recap. **

**Jewel, crystal, amber, winter, and Alec are dragons, they have been thrown on an epic journey to the white isle. They have a group of dragons that will travel with them, almost all of the dragons are my OC but some belong to **

**Alec the dark angel **

**siris the angel of death **

**rayrudan **

**also i am still excepting OC's from people :D and i can tell you this riddle, what walkes on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night, this riddle is for fun, and try not to look it up, if you find out, pm it to me. **

**Well, just two special thanks. **

**I wanna thank Gavin T.A Keasler**

**ok, - weeeeeee-**

**ALEC! GO AWAY! **

**Pfft fine -walkes off- **

**ugh, this is 1christandragon sighning off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, im letting winter do this chapter, i thought that since were all in the book -jewel- **

**WHAT!? I thought i was doing it! -alec- **

**no, you weren't paying attention last night weren't you -winter- **

**ummm... Nnnyess **

**ugh, lets get onto the book now **

**ok, hmmm, what should i write first **

**ALEC! **

**Hehe, um im going to go to the gym **

**thats what i thought, now we can get on with the book **

~mysterious dragon and place~

i was walking down the hall, it was dark, just the way i like it. Then i walked into my masters den, like i was ordered to. I scraped my red claws against the ground so they could know i was there. Then they all turned to me.

"ahh, your here" my master said " my lasst plan didnt work" he said with an aggravated hiss. "I want them DEAD" he yelled at me. "But i know how to do sso" he said as he smiled at me, then a convexity beam appeared and he turned back at me, his red eyes ablaze "and i have the perfect tesst ssubject"

as he started laughing and pushed me into the beam. The first thing i felt was power flowing into me, but then it changed real quick. I felt pain all throughout my body, i was on fire, then master used a stream of fite to blow me out of the beam.

"Perfect" was what he said while chuckling, i could see his blood red eyes staring at me before my world went dark...

~crackle's pov~

i was flying in the air, my white wings were cutting through the air. I felt a relief that i was picked to go on this journey, i was also shocked. why would they pick me!? like, I am the last person on earth people chose to have on a team, yet now I am traveling with spyro! I was behind this purple chick, wait, a purple chick!? I thought purple dragons were only born every one hundred thousand years!? why is there two? "hey jewel, can we stop, im getting tired, we have been flying for eighteen hours, and im hungry" said the white and blue dragoness right beside her.

jewel as im assuming is her name, stopped, the other dragons noticed and stopped too. "dragons and dragonesses, we are going to stop at the next clearing, then me and a few others will go and hunt for food" the dragons sighed in relief, I saw jewel glance down then she said "I want all the dragons that are weak to rest, and wait for us to get back, I don't care how weak, and the dragons who are strong enough to hunt will meet with me in the middle of the clearing"

she dropped down and landed swiftly in the middle of the clearing, most of the males went in the middle, cynder was in the middle, she looked mad at something. a red dragon and a white dragon sat down and rest, a pink, and a dark blue dragoness laid down, the rest went in the middle.

~regular pov~

"o wow, I didn't expect all of you" jewel said as she stood in the middle "well, lets start bye-" she was cut of as crystal came and whispered something in her ear, jewel didn't like what she heard, because her lip curled up. "bring them here" she said back, crystal came back a moment later with four dragons. it was a red dragon, blue, yellow, and green dragon.

"well, what do you guys think your doing here" jewel said. the red dragon scoffed "I can do whatever I want, I am royal blood" jewel was steaming "not here your not, all dragons are treated the same flare, you have no power here, now ho home and-" she stopped in mid sentence as she heard the chronicler say "he is apart of this too, he will come" jewel growled "fine, you can stay but no bullying, or thinking that your better than everyone"

flare smirked as he and his gang turned around and laid down. "now, we need to go and hunt, but I want some people to-" she was cut off again by winter screaming "GET OFF OF ME!" everyone turned around and saw a snow white leopard hanging from the neck of winter. "jasper! off of the dragon" said hunter as he came out of the bushes.

"umm, sorry to be rude hunter but, what are you doing here?" spyro asked as he walked up to hunter. "well I saw you dragons heading out, and I decided to investigate" he said as he sat down and jasper was chasing a butterfly in the background. "well, how could you run for eighteen hours!? that's just amazing" spyro said "well, cheetahs are long distance runners"

"sorry to interrupt, but we need to go hunt, we haven't eaten in three days" said jewel. "well I can help you, I am a skilled hunter" hunter said as he got up "I will go with spyro and... you" he pointed towards alec "boya, I get to hang out with hunter who whoo" alec did a flip and said "lets go" as he rushed into the brush.

"ok, everyone pick two team mates, three people a team, also I want four people to watch the camp, and find fire wood, and maybe make some shelter" jewel said as they all split up.

**well, here's my chapter, next one alec is doing **

**o yea, party time! -alec dances- **

**alec, I guess I will let crystal do it next -jewel- **

**no, please no -alec has tear drop eyes- **

**ok, fine, since you said please **

**yay **

**ok, winter, your chapter your signoff **

**ok, this is 1christiandragon signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well its my chapter now -alec- **

**... **

**Hello? Anyone here, whats this -picks up a note- **

_**alec, **_

_**we have**_** taken**_** a vacation in honer of no alec day, there is food in the fridge, and a bunch of toys for you to play with. We will be back in a week, did i mention that its no alec week? O well.**_

_**love, all **_

**man... **

~winters pov~

i hate that snow leopard. He is always poking me, looking at me... He even licked me! I hunt alone. Especially when someone like alec is around. " hey dragon, are you a boy or a girl?" WHAT!? I'm furious right now! Why would he ask that!? I defiantly look like a girl!

" im a girl! What made you think i was a boy!" I screamed at him " well, you sounded like a guy when you yelled 'get off of me'" that was it. I grabbed his tail... And bit down... Hard.

" owwwwwwy" he screamed. He got his tail out of my mouth, and held it. " hey, that hurt" " i know it did" i said back. I then flew off, away from him.

~crackles pov~

i am alone. Noone here but me, myself, and i. I caught five... No seven deer, five rabbit, eight mice, three plump vole's, and i have alot of moss and trees, some moss has water, other is for bedding, ant the trees are small, enough to make a shelter.

I think i better take all of this back before i get more. so i set off.

when I got back I saw flare bullying a red dragon. "you sissy week dragon. how did you get on this team. I am better than you in so many ways. so tell me, how did you get on this team"

flare said while smirking. it took the red dragon a while to respond, but then he said "flare, I am better than you in some things" then flare growls "at what, being a sissy" flame then smirked and said "I am better at being a friend, and I am not a snobby brat like you"

flare got mad at that. he was about to shoot a stream of fire, and flame was walking away. I threw a rock at his head. he looked my way then smiled. "ah, my buffet has arrived. im starving, royalty like me cant go hungry" he was about to gulp down all of the food. I jerked the rope, and flare's head wend crashing into the ground.

as he got up he was steaming, literally. "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING! TREATING ROYALTY LIKE THAT! I SHOULD HAVE YOU B-HEADED!" flare screamed.

everyone besides me was hiding away from flare. "I was thinking that a brat like you shouldn't eat at all" I said flatly. he was steaming even more.

"HOW CAN YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! BOW DOWN TO ME AND TREAT ME LIKE YOUR SOPOST TO!" he growled.

I couldn't take it "WHY CANT YOU BE LIKE YOUR SISTER FLARE?!" I spilled. that was the wrong thing. "NEVER SPEAK OF MY SISTER IN MY PRESANCE AGAIN!" "what. you mean, blara..."

~the mysterious dragons pov~

I woke up to a pounding in my head. I hurt everywhere. I tried to get up to stretch... but I was chained to the ground. I thrashed around to get out, but it was down tight. I let out an aggravated hiss.

"ahh your finally awake" i heard my master say. I hissed at him. " what did you do to me!" I heard master chuckle, all i could see was his red eyes shining in amusment and evil, it made me smile.

" i made you more powerful" he said " how!?" I replied. He smiled, its never good when he smiles. " see for yourself" as he moved as i saw a mirror and i was shocked at what i saw...

~jewels pov~

i was about back to camp. I cought three deer, fifteen mice, eight voles, and a very big bird, plump too. I got close to camp when a white blure went infrount of me... Then a huge stream of fire Almost touched my face.

i saw flare attacking a white dragon. I was mad at flare, i left for ten minutes. But shocked at the dragon he was attaking.

he was a white dragon, with a half blue mizzle, a lightning bolt stopped the blue... But i was scars he held. He had one on his muzzle, it spread his blue off, then one that went over his eye, his eye wasnt closed though. His horns were a pale color, they went backwards, swarved forvards a little, then back. His spikes were razor sharp. He had lightning bolts that looked like tatoos, but they wernt, they were coming from his eyes, on his horns, spikes, and chest plate.

this dragon was dodging flares blows swiftly. _he is doing great, maybe i should watch what happens_ i thought. So i got low to the ground, to secretly watch, and spring in at anytime incase it gets to nasty.

The white dragon dodged a blow and he took to the Sky's to get at level with flare " ha, you think you can beat me!? I have a main advantage, i have an element, you dont" i heard flare say.

I saw the white dragon snarl. Then the white dragon burst towards flare. But he missed. " haha, you missed" flare said then turned around, the whit dragon timed it perfectly, because whaile flare was talking he turned around and flew straight towards flare. And as flare just turned around the white dragon struck flare.

Flare went down... Hard. Flare was down for a while, but before i saw him pass out, flare said " pink fluffy unicorns, o i love you" then passed out. The white dragon flew down swiftly and went to his food pile that he caught. I took my stuff and walked over to him.

" hello" i said. I must have startled him because he jumped into a battle stance, when he saw it was me, he relaxed " o, it you, well hi" he said as he bowed down a little. " my name is jewel, wats yours?" I asked him, wanting to congratulate him on winning "my name is crackle" i looked at him in awe " that was an awesome fight, congrats on winning" he looked surprised " you couldnt have shot a stream of ice to freeze flare and had this fight gone!?"

I was a little sad. " no, i actually cant, i dont know how to use my elements" i said as i hung mg head in shame. Crackle just looked at me in surprise. "But you are a purple dragon! How can you not use any elements!?" I looked at him "i never learned to use them"

he left the topic and said " what did you catch" " some mice, deer, vole, and a nice plump huge bird" i said as i brought my stuff over to crackles pile. " hmm, nice, were going to eat nice tonight" he said " we just need someone to start a fire" that reminded me of a song. I started to hum the song.

It took me a while to see that crackle was looking at me with a raised eye ridge. " what" i asked " what are you doing?" He asked wondering " dont you guys hum?" Ii asked back " whats hum?" I was shocked! " how do you not know what humming is? It is when you want to sing but you keep it to yourself, so you hum"

crackle just looked confused. Bit then his gaze turned " hay the others are coming back!" I tuned around to see everyone was coming back. With alot of food.

We got spyro to make a fire, then we cooked the food while making shelter, ate, then got some rest...

**welp, got this done, man jewel was right, it is hard making a book -alec-**

**... **

**Where is everyone? **

**-found note again- **

**man.. Well that means i can make fun of winter without getting smacked **

**winter is stupid and dumb and she smells like poo **

**-alec gets a phone call then picks up phone- **

**rad awesome dude you called **

**-winter screames through the phone then slaps alec through the phone- **

**never mind...**

**well i can do the sign off **

**this is 1cristianAlecdragonsigningoff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My turn, i have a plan for this chapter -crystal- **

** they are not here today, they left to the key's and left me here to do this **

**well, its time, to get on with the chapter **

~no pov~

Jewel was eating her food when someone said " shouldnt we get to know each other? It would be nice to ask someone something without saying 'hey yellow dragon' you know"

jewel looked around to look for the dragon. She saw a young dragon, he had white horns that spiked out, his eyes were blue, his tailblade was like spyro's, but they spiked up, he had double pronged spikes going down his back, but he had a special feature... He was a plain white dragon.

He looked at jewel, jewel saw how young he was, maybe he was twelve or thirteen, but jewel had to agree, it would be nice not to say the dragons color.

"Ok, ill start, then we can go around, i am jewel" she looked at her five friends.

crystal stood up " i am crystal, good to see you all here" she looked at amber and waved her head.

Then amber stood up " i am amber, i also am glad to see all of you" then amber pushed winter up.

" hello, i am winter, i am pleased to meet you all" she sat down and smacked alec in the head and he jutted up.

"I am alec, and i will be your grandma on this journey, -alec sais in a grandma voice- ooo you all are growing so fast. Give me some kisses" as he tried to kiss winter, she grabbed his muzzle and said "dont you even think about it" and she pushed him back.

the white dragon stood up and said " i am glad to be here, my name is trentin" he sat back down and looked around

cynder stood up next and said " i am cynder, i am happy to be here with all of you" she didn't look like it though.

Spyro stood up "hello, i am spyro, i am also really happy to be here"

flare and his gang stood up " im flare, this is taze" He pointed to the yello dragon " this is shack" and he motioned to the blue dragon " and this is brock" as the green dragon bowed his head.

the white dragon with a blue muzzle and scar's stood up "im crackle" he sat back down

A black dragon stood up, his horns went back, curved forward, then backward again. His horns were blur abd so was his tailblade and spikes, his tailblade was a scyth, and his eyes were light yellow.

"I am jet, i am here only because of the chronicler" he said

two other dragons stood up, it was solar, the dragon next to him looked exactly like him, except his colors were backwards. " hi i am solar" then his brother said " i am chrome" then they sat down.

"we have to wait for the rest, for right now, we need sleep, its been a rough day and we need it for tomorrow" said winter. jewel nodded at that and laid down.

~at the chroniclers layer~

"I am happy that you got them to come" the chronicler said. "we didn't do anything, you brought them" said jewel. "yes, i called you here to give you your dragon weapons" he levitated seven objects towards them. jewel got two kodachi blades together as double bladed, then held it in her mouth and cut rocks in half. "this is cool!" she exclaimed.

a staff (one that he could hold in his mouth) went towards alec, four double sided daggers went to crystal, and double sided si's went to amber. "hey, where's my weapon" winter asked. "why you already have one, your pole" he said back.

they stayed there practicing there moves with the weapons. "we should get sleep, there is no telling what will happen tomorrow" said crystal "ok, bye chronicler" they said, the chronicler answered back "may the lord watch over you with our ancestors" then he faded.

~unknown dragon~

I had to protect my clan. there are some people on our land, and they might be trying to destroy my clan. I have to protect them with my life, that's why they made me leader. my black scales blended into the night. I came upon the campsite, and saw alot of dragons. good or bad, they had to go. so I did the call, and my attack team came by my side. "don't attack until my signal" I said.

i watched the camp fire start to die out, and i hit my scythe shaped tail blade against the tree and we shoot off into the campsite and attacked.

it was dark, the growling of dragons fighting started. elements of all kinds started to light the night. but they couldn't see ours. then a fire surrounded us all, and made it light enough to see us. they stared at us ready to battle. "leave, and we wont hurt you" i said. then the purple one said "you cant make us leave, we were going to after we rested"

i couldn't let them stay. they were a threat to my clan, i had to put them first. we stared each other down for a long time. i then got a head ache and a voice sounded in my head. _they are no harm, they are peaceful you need to trust them, you will be apart of this. _then it went away. i saw the dragons looking at me. concern striked there eyes, but they still were ready to fight.

i had to stop, so i came out with it. "hi. my name is siris"

**wow, that was hard -crystal- **

**i had a writers block for a while because of this **

**next time i am going to try to get it done earlier **

**this is 1christiandragon signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**well its my turn -jewel- **

**i better get started, im leaving soon**

"hello, my name is siris" i said. I was really calm in front of them. I wasnt scared of them, but there were alot of them.

"Umm, hi" said the purple one with white horns. " im jewel" she said as she calmed down a bit.

" i am the leader of shadow clan, and you are on our land" i said to them flatly.

" well we were just camping the night, we can leave in the morning, we've been up all night." She said

i looked at there group, most of them were 16, but one of them looked smaller, and scared, he was probably 11 or 12. I would never hurt the young or innocent.

" you need a safe shelter, come to our camp, but you will leave in the morning" i said as i turned around and walked away.

I sensed they were hesitant at first, but they followed me. My clan mates looked at me as if i was crazy.

~jewels pov~

this guy seemed crazy! he just said for us to get off of there land and now he is saying to come to there camp? doesn't make sense. but i was glad to get into a warm environment to sleep at. now that i think about it, i miss home, my mom, dad, sisters and other friends that i made there, there probably worried sick about me, crystal, winter, amber, and alec. i like it here too, i made new friends, but im getting really homesick.

i entered the camp, it was amazing! there were many dragon here, there were some sleeping, and some moving around, it seems that they work at night instead of the day. i all of the sudden fell down, i looked back to see three baby dragons.

one was black with two green horns, he had a tuff of hair on his head. its tail blade was shaped like an arrow, it had green chest plates with light green eyes, by its shape it looked like a boy.

the second was dark blue had one horn that curved down and it was red. its tail blade was a scythe that was red, with red chest plates, and dark red eyes, its slim figure looked like a girl

the last one was black with three sky blue horns that were straight. it had a blue scythe shaped tail blade and had spikes. it had blue chest plates and purple eyes. its shape looked like a girl.

the black and green one asked "who arte you? and what are you doing here?" he said as he stood in front of his sisters. "hey i can protect myself" said the dark blue and red one " me too, im not a baby" said the black and light blue one

"what is your names" i asked them "im dusk" said the black and green one. "im stream" said the black and light blue one "and imim red" said the black and red one

"attention dragons" siris said from the top of a big hill. no one was paying attention to him. "here ill help" alec said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a coke. "o no" i said as i elbow jabbed winter. "ow wha... o" she said as he saw alec. he shook the can and pulled the tip. it cracked loudly and everyone looked at him.

"mission accomplished" alec said as he took a sip out of the coke before winter head butted him and he fell off of the hill and the coke spilled all over him.

"well, i am here to say that i have guests here. they are to be treated with the upmost respect" he said as he scanned the surrounding dragons "we will let them sleep the night, even though we don't, they do and we have to respect that. well, get back to your work then" siris said as he flew down to us.

"you guys can sleep at my place, i have lots of room" he said as he flew off and we followed.

i looked around and i was in awe. who could have a house this big!? i couldn't see the end, but i was too tired to look, so i dropped at the spot where a millow was made.

" what is a group like you guys doing here anyway" siris asked me, i didn't want to tell him but this is his place and i had to tell him. "well we are taking a big journey to the chroniclers lair"

siris looked at me with confusion "who can go to the chroniclers lair? no one has seen or heard from him in a long time, most of us think that he doesn't exist" he said as he tapped the ground with his claws.

"well, we should be visiting the chroniclers lair tonight, maybe i can ask him to invite you" i said "ok, but theres one problem, i don't go to sleep at night." he said, i slapped my paw against my head.

"well, maybe you can get sleep now, you could try and come, or he could do it while your awake and worry your people, never mind, it was a silly idea" i said as i laid down but siris said "i could get some sleep" he flipped upside down and went to sleep upside down.

~chroniclers lair~

~no pov~

winter was the first to arrive, then amber, then jewel, then crystal, then alec. they all lined up in front of the chronicler. he was smiling, then he said "welcome back, im glad you came to join me, now, anything you would like to say?" he said "well can siris and spyro join today" jewel asked as she laid down. "very well" he said as he closed his eyes.

a minute later siris and spyro showed up. siris looked around shocked that he was there "what!? i thought you were just joking!" siris said as he looked up at the chronicler. "hello, i am siri-" the chronicler put his wing in front of his mouth. " i know who you are siris, you are the leader of shadowclan, you have a strong will, and willing to lay down your life for the ones you love"

siris was speechless. _how can this dragon know who i am _he asked himself.

"well siris, i am the keeper of the books of life, each dragon has his or her own book, and i record each dragons past and present, and i can see some into the future" the chronicler said reading siris's mind.

"well, i called you here to tell you that you are close, but the key has to be found to unlock the heart, and the key will be found by letting out the most deepest fears, secrets, lies, feelings, sins, and love". the chronicler said as he disappeared and the surrounding disappeared and they all woke up.

**well, im leaving to my thanksgiving dinner**

**winter take it home -jewel left-**

**ok, well were all leaving, ok. **

**this is 1christiandragon signing off...**


End file.
